


Museum

by Somnyi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnyi/pseuds/Somnyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to take Equius on the perfect date because Equius is the perfect boyfriend. Matesprit. (Xenolinguistics is hard.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museum

You were new to this sort of thing, you'd admit. And maybe you weren't even a natural at it either (which kinda sucked because everyone else, even Equius, seemed to be a natural at it and you were just left behind, floundering), but at least you were trying! Being a boyfriend was hard, it was hard and nobody understood.

Except Equius, of course. Which is why you loved him! Er, were flushed for him? Xenolinguistics was a hard topic to master, making being an excellent boyfriend even harder. But you were flushed for him. The deepest red you could possibly be and that is why you had gone out of your way to arrange the perfect date!

You had acquired the tickets online (sixteen dollars each, nothing extensive but still), worked out the bus route and figured out what time you both would have to be up to enjoy the full day ahead of time. You'd like to say it was you who got up, got Equius up, got everything ready and clean and urged you both out of the tiny two bedroom flat you shared, but Equius was like clockwork with his morning routine once the alarm had gone off and your bed was just so comfy and inviting sometimes. Not that it affected the date in any way (you hope!), just that it was a lot less under your control than initially planned.

The bus journey was a lot simpler than you had expected and the instructions, with humorous Dave comments sprinkled through-out, were thrown away after the first change over. As your destination grew ever closer, you began to vibrate with excitement, throwing Equius nervous-but-still-blinding grins every minute or so. It's not that you were worried that he wouldn't like it, because you weren't, not really, but rather that maybe it wouldn't be as cool as you thought it was going to be and wouldn't match up to the perfect date you had in mind. The small smiles the troll shot you in response to your constant grins helped somewhat.

And then you arrived! (Your face hurt from smiling.) You had carefully distracted him as the transport had driven passed the sign, and it was too early for the stars of the show to be strolling around the park at the moment, so the surprise was carefully held until you walked into the foyer.

He stilled. A minute action, but with a guy like Equius you had to take your victories where you could. He glanced at you, wide-eyed, before glancing back at the admittedly huge sign reading: International Museum of Horses. Sure, they were no musclebeasts, but Equius had shown a striking fondness even for the human fauna. He looked to you again, giving you another of his small but beautiful smiles and a small squeeze to your hand and damn if you weren't putty to be played at that point.

You found yourself alternating between being almost dragged around by the decidedly distracted enthusiast and standing bored, staring at the same exhibit for over five minutes. Horses were cool, sure, but there were only so many tiny plaques you could read about the way horses and humans had interacted through-out history and across nations before your brain went on strike and wandered away. Talking to Equius was out of the question too, it seemed, as gaining his attention for more than a micro-second was (neigh) nigh on impossible.

(Truth be told you were ecstatic with how much he was enjoying this, both the scholarly and horse-enthusiast traits happily quenched by this endeavour. You had even brought along several handkerchiefs (Equius having been training his self-control to reduce his sweating (not that it had ever bothered you at all)) in case things had gotten too much for him, but he had only required a couple so far, and both of those had been at the Cathrine the Great rumour bit. You were quite proud!)

Eventually, you wound up back in the foyer. The troll, almost maddeningly, glanced around as if to find another door that you hadn't been through before turning back to you. He had been stern-faced in his concentration but now he was smiling, smiling _at you_ , and yes sure it wasn't all that of a rare occasion any more it still did funny things to your heart.

“Thank you,” he rumbled and you can't help but grin and that just makes him smile a bit wider and it's a virtuous circle for everything but your cheek muscles, “This has been a truly wonderful date.” And you grin even wider and crinkle your nose because this is everything you wanted from today and it's not even finished yet. Only halfway done! You relay this to him, allowing him to make only the beginnings of a quizzical noise before you drag him outside.

There are horses everywhere. You are spun, not quite against your will but still enough to surprise you, and he dips in for a kiss. And now your brains is on strike again. Equius is kissing you, check, Equius is initiating a kiss, check, _Equius is kissing you in public_ , error, does not compute, four-oh-four, file not found. He pulls away just as your brain allows you to understand what's happening, just as you beginning to react and reciprocate, flashes you the tiniest grin in the world (totally counts as a grin) and suddenly you are being dragged around again. You have no doubt in your mind Equius is going to want to meet and greet all of the horses, all of the ponies.

Best. Date. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I have never been to this museum or park. I wish I had. If anyone wants to correct me on how it's designed, etc., please feel free.


End file.
